Rejection
by Lily-Codie19
Summary: Marinette's thoughts after being rejected and what she decides to do afterwards.


When Marinette finally had the courage to confess to Adrien, she was naïve.

She thought he would smile at her, take her hand, and say that he felt the same way. But that didn't happen.

She should've seen it coming; the rejection was coming at her from miles away. Adrien never gave any indication that he liked her like that but she went for the chance.

She would've been fine with the simple rejection; the sorry-I-don't-feel-the-same-way but another girl had to be involved.

He probably didn't mean it. He probably didn't mean to mention that he loved someone else when he rejected her. He probably didn't even see her heart break with every word he said. He still wanted to be friends – he said he cherished their friendship.

He really was a sweet. A total gentleman and was gracious about her rejection. He apologized with that remorseful look: not that she noticed with the stinging sensation behind her eyes and a sob choked in her throat. But she didn't dare to let them spill – she didn't want to make a scene.

It was a blur afterwards. They exchanged goodbyes, him apologizing, and her thanking him for taking the time to hear her out. Then she simply left. She let her feet carry her, not sure about the destination – just anywhere away from there.

Next thing she knew, she was being bundled up by her parents while she collapsed at the bakery, finally letting the tears fall and the sobs out.

The next day she was absent. Her parents closed the bakery for the day as well, despite her objections. Alya messaged her, asking for her whereabouts but she decidedly let her answer be vague and to just let her know tomorrow.

Her maman made her favorite snacks and her papa played games with her and made witty jokes. They spent the entire day with her and she loved them even more for that.

When it was time for bed, she gave them both kisses and headed up to her room. When she closed the trap door, she stood up and looked around. Her eyes landed on the posters still attached to the wall and everything came back all over again.

She quickly tore them down with the schedule as well. She was out of breath with scraps of the photos on the floor. Tikki was floating nearby, saying soothing words but none were reaching her ears.

She made her way to her desk, playing some random song and sketched on her sketchpad.

When the song "Miss Movin' On" by Fifth Harmony played, she couldn't help but get struck by the lyrics. Her English may be bad but she understood the message of the song well.

What was stopping her from changing? From moving on?

Nothing.

After the song, Marinette quickly ran around and fixed her stuff, getting ready for school the next day.

When she arrived to school early that day, with her sitting at her desk, Alya did a double take. Marinette hadn't filled her in on the situation but if she had to take in Adrien's guilty look when he saw Marinette's empty seat into account, she had figured that it didn't go well.

Still confused on why her friend was early, Alya asked who she was. Marinette's answer was simple.

"Call me, Miss Movin' On."

Worry made its way to Alya's face but Marinette was quick to reassure that she was fine now. Alya was skeptical but let her friend have this for now – there was plenty of time to get information later.

They spent the rest of their time chatting and catching up, thankfully with no assignments given the day previous. Everyone else was entering the room, also surprised to find Marinette early but happy to see her well. She was enjoying their greetings and started to think that maybe she would be fine. That is until Adrien came into the room.

He froze the moment he saw her seating at her seat, looking completely normal. She was in the middle of telling Alya something when she caught him staring him. She stopped talking to Alya and promptly stood up.

It felt weird to see him and she won't deny, it hurt as well but much less than she thought it would. She was happy about that – she didn't have to worry about getting better. She was well underway.

She made her way to Adrien, making him stiffen up even more. She stopped when she was in front of him. Everyone became silent and stared at the current situation. She could feel their anticipation but she ignored them and studied Adrien – really studied him.

His hair was a bit unkempt, still passing as presentable but she could tell the difference. A bit of concealer, obviously put on in a rush, didn't help hide the dark rings under his eyes. His clothes were a bit wrinkled and ruffled. Despite his efforts to hide his distress, Marinette could see them clear as day.

Her gaze then landed on his eyes and she could still feel a spark but this time, it came along with a slight twinge of pain to her heart. She felt herself flinch but corrected herself quickly. His face showed guilt and confusion. He was asking her a silent question. What was she doing?

In return, she gave him a sad smile. She then slowly extended her hand in front of them. This only made him more confused.

"Hello. My name is Marinette."

Though hesitant and confused, Adrien reached out, grabbed her hand, and slowly shook it. When their hands touched, she couldn't help but feel a spark run up her arm. His hand was bigger than hers, something she unconsciously noted. It was also a bit warm but she disregarded these and stayed focus to her objective.

"H-hello, Marinette. M-my name is Adrien." A hint of confusion could be heard in his voice. He continued to silently ask her what she was doing. She continued smiling at him.

"I want us to be friends. Is that okay with you?"

The question made his eyes widen and jaw slacken. He must've thought that she didn't want to be friends anymore. To be honest, she considered that option and that was enough to make her stomach churn. She cherished their friendship as well, something she didn't get to say on that day but she really did.

When he finally regained his senses, he stuttered out a response.

"I-I would love to." He said with a big smile, happiness practically blooming on his face. She returned the gesture, with her own smile. Then he did the most surprising thing.

He blushed.

Her face displayed confusion but she continued to smile at him. Then Adrien looked at their hands and slowly removed his and clutched at his bag, the blush still evident.

Then he made some wild gestures with his hands and said something incoherent. He must've noticed that he wasn't making any sense and simply went to his seat.

Marinette blinked in confusion, the smile still there. She was confused with the whole exchange but she felt lighter. She still felt a bit hurt when she saw him but she would get better.

She giggled a little and made her way to her seat, ready to start her first official day of being better.

 **Author's Note:  
** This is just a test. Not a serious one yet but just something to see on how you reader's will react. Thoughts are appreciated, hope you leave a review~!

I'll be posting a new story depending on the results. Hope you liked it even if just a bit.


End file.
